Don't Let Me Go
by souleaterromance
Summary: Hinata and Naruto go training together, Confessions are said and decisions are made. Training with Hinata is so worth it.


Don't Let Me Go

It was a beautiful summer day in Konaha and Hinata was off to meet up with her teammates Kiba and Shino for their daily training. As Hinata made her way to the training grounds, she ran into Ino and Sakura who were arguing over who was going to be with Sasuke. They noticed Hinata and waved at her as if they were not just arguing. They may fight a lot but it's just their way of showing their friendship. It may not seem like it, but they are friends. Ino used to stick up for Sakura before they entered the academy. All the other kids made fun of her for her big forehead, and Ino would tell her that covering it with her bangs only made it worse. Ino had decided to give her a red bow to put on top of her head to keep her bangs up. In truth, Ino helped Sakura build up self-confidence.

Hinata waved to them and continued on her way to the training grounds. She waved to Kiba and Shino, who were already there.

"You're late." Kiba said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I ran into Ino and Sakura on the way here. I'm sorry I kept you both waiting."

They started their training. Lately Kiba and Shino had been helping Hinata train with her 64 palms jutsu. Shino and Kiba would throw kunai and shuriken at the same time multiple times in a row and Hinata deflected all of them. Not only that, but she dented some of them! The team could see this wouldn't work for much longer. They were already running low on weapons. They had decided to take a break from Hinata's training and focus more on Kiba's and Akamaru's training.

After training for a few hours, they decided to call it a day. Hinata was hungry and started walking towards ichiraku's. She loved ramen almost as much as a certain blonde. As Hinata entered, she saw him. The one who had changed her and her look on things. The one who she had totally fallen head over heels in love with. That someone was Naruto Uzumaki, the hidden leaf village's number one knucklehead ninja. Naruto turned to her and waved.

"Oh, hey Hinata! What's up?"

"H-hello Naruto…"

Hinata bowed and sat next to him. Naruto just looked at her as if he was thinking about something important, but then went back to eating ramen.

"What can I get for you miss?"

"Oh, uh just miso pork ramen please."

After a few minutes of waiting, the ramen was finally finished. By then Naruto was on his third bowl. Hinata had always been amazed at the amount of ramen Naruto could eat, and the fact he was on bowl three didn't surprise her.

"N-Naruto you should t-take it slow…"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"I uh- I…"

Naruto frowned a bit but waited.

"I just don't want you getting sick I-is all…"

Naruto grinned. He shook his head.

"Hinata you worry too much, I'll be fine!"

The conversation was short and they sat eating ramen silently. It was comfortable though. After finishing her second bowl she paid the bill and stood to leave. Naruto had just finished his fifth bowl and he was full to say the least.

"Hey Hinata! How about I walk you home?"

"What…?"

"Well I mean if you want me to that is."

Naruto started laughing as if he was embarrassed. Hinata shook it off as her imagination, however she was extremely happy at the moment to care.

"S-Sure."

Naruto started walking her home, and neither of them could think of anything to say. Hinata, being the shy one, decided against bringing up anything. Which left the loud mouth Naruto.

"So Hinata, how's training? I'm surprised you can deal with that Kiba."

"Training is going well, and Kiba isn't that bad once you get to know him…"

"Yeah, I remember you telling me the same thing about Shino when we were on that mission look for that beetle."

"You r-remember that?"

"Of course I do!"

They were nearing Hinata's house, and Hinata was secretly wishing she wasn't. She truly loved Naruto, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him... She sighed lightly, but Naruto caught it.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did I say something?"

"Oh uh no! I was just thinking that's all."

"Well what were you thinking about?!"

"Just umm nothing…"

Naruto wasn't buying it for a second. He jumped in front of her and put his arms out.

"Tell me."

"N-Naruto…"

She stopped in front of him and held her arm close in front of her and her index finger on the other, placed on her lip. She couldn't just tell him she was thinking about staying with him and about how much she loved him!

"Come on."

"I was j-just thinking that I like spending time with you Naruto."

"Really well I like spending time with you too Hinata!"

Her face instantly got red and the last thing she saw was Naruto's concerned face before she fainted.

Hinata awoke in a bright room and it took her a moment to realize it was a hospital room. Naruto looked up at her and smiled from ear to ear.

"You're awake!"

"N-Naruto…"

Everything started coming back to her and she blushed lightly. Naruto went to get a nurse to let them know she was awake while she sat in bed. She had only been out for a couple of hours but felt longer than that to her. Hinata looked at the clock and it read; 9:20pm. She sighed as Naruto entered with a nurse. After the nurse looked her over, Hinata was free to go home.

Hinata felt bad for making Naruto worry and for making him take time out of his schedule to make sure she was alright. 'He probably had better things to do…' Hinata kept thinking about Naruto and it wasn't making her feel any better.

Naruto could tell what was going on right away.

"Hinata you know it's ok to say what you want. I mean sure it gets annoying if you do it all the time like I do, but I don't think it would hurt for you to speak more. I know you're always quiet because you're of what people will say or think. I get that way too sometimes. But…I don't know, I mean I'm worried about you sometimes Hinata. I can tell when something is bugging you, but you never talk to me about it. I don't understand…"

Naruto gave Hinata a look of sadness and confusion. Hinata didn't know what to say, it was the first time they had spoken to each other this much. It was starting to get really… deep. She looked at the ground and put her two index fingers together like she always does when she's nervous.

"N-Naruto… I just… I just feel bad for making you go out of your way to take care of me is all…"

"Don't feel bad! I like taking care of you, I don't want you hurt or something like that. Making sure you and all of my other friends are safe is my first priority Hinata!"

Naruto grinned and gave her thumbs up. Hinata smiled but couldn't stop herself from blushing like crazy. She always admired the way he looked out for everyone, even after what he's been through he still wants to protect all his friends and his village. Hinata nodded and they continued to her house. Once Naruto saw Hinata back in her good mood again, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Hinata stopped, went beat red, and passed out. Naruto smiled and picked her up. He continued to take her home and explained to her father, Hiashi, that she fainted on the way home. Hinata's father thanked him and put her into bed. Naruto walked home with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face, with Hinata on his mind all the way.

Although it is true that Naruto liked Sakura at one point, he knew there was no chance he would ever be with her knowing that she likes Sasuke. After going on the mission with Hinata and her team to look for the beetle, he realized he liked Hinata. Although he never told anyone, he knew the girl in the waterfall was her. He though she was absolutely beautiful. Hinata still believes he doesn't know it was her and she may never know that he knows the truth.

The next day, Naruto was walking the streets of Konaha, and he bumped into Hinata by chance.

"Hey Hinata! Looks like you're better now!"

"Oh yes I-I'm fine now thank you…"

"So you want to do some training or something later?"

"I guess I could if you really want me to."

"Of course I do, believe it!"

Naruto took Hinata to his training grounds and they practice all sorts of things. First they through kunai and shuriken, then Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to through kunai and shuriken at her while she used her eight-trigrams 64 palms jutsu. After practice was over, both were extremely tired and almost out of chakra. Hinata lied in the grass and Naruto lied down next to her. After a moment, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Hinata, I really like you. I-I know I never told you this, but I know the girl in the waterfall was you…I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass you…I'm not asking you to return the feeling, but can you accept them…?"

Hinata was feeling dizzy. Had she heard him right? He likes her? He knew it was her the whole time? Hinata's face was getting redder by the second. She lost her voice and all she could do was nod.

"I-I like you too N-Naruto…"

"Really? Does this mean you will umm you know… be my girlfriend?"

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. She opened them again and looked at Naruto nervously. She put her two index fingers together, and spoke softly.

"N-Naruto can you promise me s-something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Don't let me go…"

"I'll never let you go, believe it!"

Naruto and Hinata lied on the grass like that for a few minutes before Naruto made Hinata look at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Not a second later Hinata fainted.

"Oh Hinata, you're really gonna have to learn to control yourself from fainting, 'cause I'm gonna be kissing you a lot from now on."

Naruto kept Hinata in her arms, and he fell asleep next to her. Naruto saved Hinata, but in a way she saved him to. As he promised, he would never let her go. As long as they stayed together, side by side, nothing could go wrong. Naruto will help her come out of her shell, and build her self-confidence. Hinata would keep Naruto's louder side under control. And the best part is, they could do it at the same time while being together. Naruto had no doubts about Hinata liking him, and Hinata had no doubts that he liked her. Everything was perfect. Hinata couldn't imagine a better moment in life than this. And Naruto was just happy to be hers.


End file.
